Wild Sweetness
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um homem ocupado. Quando precisa trabalhar aos sábados costuma chamar Hinata para cuidar de sua filha. Mas nesse final de semana a babá usual adoece e recomenda uma pessoa de confiança. Ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Inuzuka Kiba, Shino passa por uma breve dúvida sobre o que fazer, pois o adolescente parece muitas coisas, exceto confiável. As opções são limitad


* Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Betada por Samantha Tiger! Muito obrigada! Gente, história betada é outra coisa .

* Feita para o Desafio de Outubro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Kiba babá".

* * *

**Wild Sweetness**

**Kaline Bogard**

Assim que Shino abriu a porta arrependeu-se amargamente de ter dado ouvidos a Hinata. Observou o adolescente parado a sua frente, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, roupas informais até demais, e um sorriso que quase partia a face amorenada em duas metades. Ao olhar para o recém-chegado podia pensar em inúmeros adjetivos. Mas "responsável" e "confiável" estavam longe de ser um deles.

— Aburame Shino? Só pode ser, né? Muito prazer, sou Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata me deu as instruções direitinho, mas não tinha nem como errar! Olha esse caralho de casa enorme! Meu queixo caiu duas vezes antes que eu tivesse coragem de apertar a campainha!

Shino precisou de uma força de vontade sobre humana para não bater a porta ao ouvir o "caralho". Felizmente sua educação falou mais alto.

— Prazer — respondeu sentindo a filha abraçar sua perna com mais força, quase se escondendo por completo atrás de seu corpo. Aburame Masako era uma menina tímida e calma, de apenas sete anos. Tinha uma dificuldade surpreendente em socializar e fazer amigos. Logo deduziu que o jeito espalhafatoso do garoto a assustou um pouco.

— Essa é a princesinha que ficará aos cuidados do super Kiba aqui? Olá! Hinata me disse que você é uma graça! Vamos nos dar muito bem!

Shino assistiu o jovem acenar com a mão, enquanto ajeitava a alça da mochila no ombro. Ponderou como dizer que dispensava qualquer serviço que pudesse ter pensado em solicitar. Não ia deixar sua filha nas mãos da exótica criatura. Mas era sábado de manhã, ele precisava ir para a empresa, normalmente Hinata cuidava de sua filha nessas ocasiões, exceto que naquele dia ela acordou sentindo-se mal e enviar Inuzuka Kiba foi uma tentativa de tapar o sol com a peneira.

— Obrigado, cara! De verdade — Kiba tirou Shino de seus pensamentos — Pela confiança. Prometo que vou fazer um bom trabalho e não decepcionar.

Shino observou Kiba por alguns segundos. Viu sinceridade naquele olhar de íris quase animalesca. O menino estava empolgado com a possibilidade de trabalhar, ainda que parecesse mais bagunceiro do que a criança da qual tomaria conta. Enfim... Não podia levar Masako para a empresa. Muito menos deixá-la sozinha em casa. A vizinha da casa da direita estava viajando. E a da casa da esquerda odiava crianças. A casa de fundos estava desocupada e à venda. Resolveu que confiaria. Era indicação de Hinata, no fim das contas.

— Conto com você — cedeu. Então fez um carinho nos cabelos pretos da filha, presos em uma trança, e despediu-se — Comporte-se, Masako. Logo estarei de volta.

— Tenha um bom dia, papai — a menininha respondeu um tanto insegura, antes de olhar brevemente para Kiba que lhe sorria.

Depois disso, Shino pegou a maleta preta que estava no chão perto da porta de saiu de casa. O carro de luxo permanecia estacionado na frente da residência. Tão logo entrou no veículo e acelerou. Queria chegar logo na empresa. Não porque tivesse muito trabalho acumulado ou porque sua presença fosse fundamental. Na verdade, precisava revisar alguns acordos e assinar contratos que seu advogado levaria e eram urgentes. Caso contrário não iria para lá. Sua intenção ao dirigir alguns quilômetros acima da velocidade permitida era apenas preocupação com sua filha!

oOo

Assim que chegou na "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl" Shino foi direto para a própria sala, no último andar do prédio, cumprimentando aos funcionários que encontrou pelo caminho. Encontrou o local com as largas janelas abertas, de modo que o escritório estivesse arejado. Deixou a maleta sobre a escrivaninha e ligou o computador.

Foi direto ao acesso remoto das câmeras de segurança que tinha em casa. A transmissão era armazenada na nuvem e ficava a sua disposição para ver em tempo real tudo o que acontecia na residência. Logo a tela se dividiu em seis quadrantes. Podia ver a sala principal, a cozinha, a sala de jantar e três ângulos diferentes do segundo piso, onde a privacidade era mais preservada.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a mochila caída no chão da sua sala, jogada ao acaso! Remungou alguma coisa enquanto cruzava as mãos à frente do rosto, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Que absurdo era aquele que estava vendo?

A porta se abriu e Yamanaka Ino entrou. Cumprimentou o sócio com um sorriso que logo morreu ao ver a expressão de contrariedade do homem.

— O que foi?

Shino apenas apontou para a tela, furioso, antes de retomar a posição anterior. A mulher foi vencida pela curiosidade. Deu a volta na grande mesa de mogno e posicionou-se atrás da cadeira de Shino.

— Oh! — foi o que disse.

A câmera da cozinha gravava Inuzuka Kiba sentado no chão, com um pote de danoninho nas mãos, assim como uma colher. O garoto encheu uma porção generosa e levou aos lábios, comendo! Depois pegou uma pitadinha de nada e levou aos lábios de Aburame Masako, sentadinha à frente dele.

A expressão de surpresa e desapontamento da menina só era menor do que a notada no rosto do pai que assistia tudo através das filmagens de alta resolução. O babá fez isso por mais duas ou três vezes, até não sobrar nada no potinho! Decepcionada, Masako cruzou os bracinhos e fez um bico.

Shino ficou possesso. Sabia que a filha não costumava comer muita coisa, nem mesmo danone. Era uma luta convencê-la a comer coisas saudáveis, o que não justificava o que Kiba estava fazendo: comendo os doces de uma criança! Estava a um segundo de levantar-se da cadeira e ir para casa, quando o adolescente destacou outro pote de danoninho. Teria ele a intenção audaciosa de repetir a maldade que fez?!

Até Ino estava curiosa pela cena. E acabou exclamando surpresa quando Kiba encheu a colherinha e imitando uma espécie de aviãozinho, levou tudo aos lábios de Masako. A menina abocanhou a porção com gula, talvez com medo de ser ludibriada. E assim, cheia de apetite, a menina devorou não apenas um, mas dois dos potinhos de danone.

— Oras… — Ino sussurrou.

Mesmo Shino surpreendeu-se. A filha nunca repetia a dose. Na verdade, convencê-la a comer o primeiro já era uma batalha!

— Ele manipulou a minha filha — soou um tanto chocado.

— Foi meio brilhante, você não pode negar.

Shino era um homem justo. Estava a um passo de reconhecer seu erro quando Kiba levantou-se do chão e foi mexer na grande e abastecida geladeira, voltando a aparecer na tela com dois ovos na mão. Dois ovos!

— Mas que… — Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Assistiram mais alguns segundos, as imagens sem som exibindo um agitado Kiba, gesticulando muito. Masako se contagiou com a empolgação e abriu uma das gavetas. Segundos depois um estarrecido Aburame Shino viu a filha sempre comportada correndo, veja bem, correndo pela sua grande e organizada cozinha, com uma colher na boca equilibrando um ovo. E, obviamente, Inuzuka Kiba correndo atrás. Na frente, melhor dizendo, pois ele acelerou e tomou a dianteira da corrida.

— Os ovos não deviam ser cozidos? — Ino perguntou confusa.

Como se respondesse a questão, o ovo da colher de Kiba deu um salto mortal e quebrou-se no chão muito branco. O garoto corria tanto que foi inevitável não pisar na mistura de clara e gema e escorregar no piso. Acabou caindo sentado e ainda deslizando mais um pouco. Masako pareceu chocada. Perdeu alguns segundos antes de ir ver se o babá estava bem. E estava, pois ele começou a gargalhar. Riu tanto que se deitou no chão, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito. A menininha riu também, embora mais contida.

Yamanaka Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas e saiu da sala silenciosa. Conhecia bem o sócio, Shino não desgrudaria daquele computador tão cedo. Inconformado, Shino assistiu aos dois limparem o chão juntos, parecendo cantar alguma música que ambos conheciam. E então seguir para o piso superior. Masako foi com Kiba até a porta do banheiro e gesticulou um pouco. Quando o garoto entrou no banheiro, ela se esgueirou até o quarto de Shino, entrou e saiu segundos depois com um short do pai nas mãos.

— O que… — Aburame chegou a sussurrar. Não conseguia desviar os olhos, acompanhando a filha bater na porta, uma mão surgir pelo vão e desaparecer veloz, levando o short consigo.

Entendeu que a queda devia ter sujado-lhe as roupas. Só não podia dizer com certeza de quem foi a brilhante ideia e usar as de Shino! Os dois desciam para o primeiro piso quando Ino voltou para o escritório. Trazia uma caneca com chá de gengibre e os contratos que o sócio devia ler e assinar.

— Aqui — colocou tudo sobre a mesa.

Shino pegou apenas o chá e ignorou os contratos. Deu um longo gole na bebida morna, silencioso enquanto Kiba tirava os enfeites da mesa da sala principal e puxava a própria mochila. Aparentemente resolveu fazer o dever de casa. E foi imitado por Masako, que não tinha tarefas da escola, afinal, ela estava terminando a pré escola. A menina apenas ganhou algumas folhas de sulfite e giz de cera para desenhar. A duplinha se distraiu naquilo por algum tempo. Isso permitiu que Shino suspirasse e olhasse rápido para os contratos.

— É o garoto que Hinata indicou? — Ino perguntou.

— Sim. Estou quase me arrependendo por tê-lo contratado.

— Que exagero! — a mulher riu.

Isso incomodou Shino. Como assim "exagero"? Kiba chegou barulhento, falando palavrões, mostrou-se espaçoso e folgado. Estava cuidando de sua filha, mas ensinando um monte de coisas erradas no processo! Não podia ficar feliz em ver a educação perfeita de Masako sendo destruída em um dia!

— Estarei na minha sala. Qualquer emergência me chama.

Shino não respondeu. Por algum tempo conseguiu revisar os documentos, lendo com menos atenção do que deveria, sempre alternando olhares entre os papéis e a gravação das câmeras de segurança. Apesar de tudo, Kiba e Masako gastaram um bom tempo apenas fazendo as lições, enquanto conversavam de um jeito animado. Esse foi o momento mais produtivo da manhã de Shino, que mantinha um olho no queijo e outro no rato. Ou melhor, um olho em casa e outro nos contratos.

Por volta da hora do almoço Ino voltou com uma porção de sanduíches naturais e suco de pêssego, que pediu para a assistente pessoal ir comprar numa kombini próxima à empresa.

— Chega pra lá — foi dizendo e puxando a cadeira que ficava à frente da escrivaninha de Shino, onde ele atendia alguns dos acionistas e funcionários.

— O que é isso? — ele estranhou, mas obedeceu.

— Quero ver como esses dois vão se virar no almoço — ela sorriu, afastando alguns papéis para servir o lanche que consumiriam ali de modo informal, o que não combinava em nada com a posição elevada de donos daquela empresa.

Shino mostrou-se um tanto indignado. Sua filha não era uma integrante de Reality Show, para que ficassem assistindo assim! Mas se pensasse por esse prisma ele era tão errado quanto Ino, já que vigiava duas pessoas que sequer desconfiavam disso.

— Aqui — Ino empurrou um sachê de molho — Mostarda com mel, seu preferido.

O homem aceitou a oferta. Começaram a comer em silêncio. Iam pelo meio do primeiro sanduíche quando a movimentação na tela mudou. Acompanharam Kiba se espreguiçar exagerado, enquanto Masako cobriu os lábios para esconder o sorriso. Deixaram a sala meio bagunçada com os papéis e foram para a cozinha. A menininha se acomodou em uma das banquetas perto da ilha de mármore que dominava a grande cozinha. Aparentemente ia dando instruções, pois apontava na direção dos armários, da despensa, da geladeira e Kiba ia pegando panelas e mantimentos.

Por alguns minutos Kiba ficou de costas para a câmera, picando verduras na bancada. Masako, também de costas, observava aparentemente em silêncio. Até que, sem aviso algum, Kiba saltou, virando-se de frente e apontou uma grande colher na direção de Masako. Em resposta ao gesto inusitado, Masako subiu na banquetinha, pasmem - quase causando um infarto em Shino - e saltou para os braços de Kiba que a pegou com agilidade e deu um giro completo de 360 graus.

— Melhor engolir isso — Ino recomendou, tentando não rir de seu sócio e melhor amigo com o queixo caído, esquecido do sanduíche que mastigava.

Depois de obedecer com dificuldade, apontou para a tela.

— A minha filha… a minha filha… — ainda estava incrédulo que Masako, sempre tão quieta e comportada, tivesse apresentado aquele comportamento sem compostura alguma!

Foi demais. A mulher acabou rindo um pouco.

— Essa é a cena de um filme dos Estúdios Konoha que está fazendo muito sucesso entre as crianças. É… Nana e alguma coisa do Reino Encantado. Minha sobrinha já assistiu umas dez vezes.

Shino apenas meneou a cabeça, desconhecia aquilo. Masako nunca lhe falou nada sobre Nana nenhuma, muito menos sobre Reinos Encantados! Bem, seria natural esperar que uma criança gostasse dessas coisas, não? A questão era Masako ser tão retraída e tímida, de modo que Shino deduziu apenas se tratar de uma criança madura para a pouca idade, cujo interesse se despertava em outros assuntos.

E ali, graças a um desconhecido que veio prestar serviços de última hora, indicado pela menina que contratava usualmente e sentiu-se mal; Shino descobriu uma faceta da filha que nunca imaginou. Perdeu a fome, abandonando o sanduíche pela metade de volta na embalagem. Ino notou o clima. Não comentou nada, conformada em observar a tela, onde a dupla aguardava a comida ficar pronta, nada elaborado, pelo contrário: Kiba apenas jogou uns legumes para ferver e colocou arroz na panela elétrica.

Os minutos se arrastavam enquanto a tela mostrava um jogo de Jan-Ken-Pon, depois algumas lutas de dedão. Até que finalmente o adolescente considerou os legumes cozidos o bastante para serem ingeridos. Serviu um prato generoso para Masako, e duas vezes mais generoso para si mesmo. Cobriu com muito molho shoyo. Os dois bateram palmas, Shino arriscaria dizer que agradecendo pela comida, e atacaram a refeição.

Como se não bastassem todos os golpes recebidos em uma única manhã, Shino recebeu aquela nova rasteira da vida. Masako, a menina esbelta, com um gosto difícil de agradar, que sempre relutava muito para comer e manter uma alimentação saudável; estava ali devorando um prato de arroz com legumes nada apetitoso. E ainda pediu para repetir!

— Força, tigre — Ino acertou um tapinha camarada nas costas de Shino — Crianças são assim mesmo — pegou o segundo sanduíche, só de ver os dois na tela, sentiu fome.

Então Ino terminou de comer e recolheu a pouca sujeira. Saía da sala, organizando a cadeira que puxou, assim como Kiba e Masako, que faziam um grande trabalho de equipe lavando e guardando as louças sujas.

Shino tinha uma doméstica que trabalhava de segunda à sexta-feira. Aos sábados, geralmente saia pra comer fora com a filha. Masako nunca recebia tarefas domésticas para fazer. Não porque Shino achasse degradante ou algo similar, apenas queria que a menina tivesse mais liberdade para…

Para quê? Agir como uma pequena "madura para a idade"? Seu papel de pai estava errado? Por que estava se questionando por causa de um adolescente a fazer bagunça em sua casa? De onde saiu a insegurança?

Com a mente cheia de pensamentos confusos e incomuns, Shino distraidamente viu quando Masako voltava para a sala e ligava a televisão, sentando-se no confortável sofá. Kiba ficou na cozinha, colocando um pacotinho de pipocas no microondas. Quase quatro minutos depois virou o petisco numa tigela que encontrou no armário e foi para a sala, sentando-se ao lado da garotinha, para dividirem pipocas e assistirem televisão. De vez em quando trocavam uma ou outra palavra, Masako apontava a tela e dava alguma explicação. Kiba ouvia concentrado, balançando a cabeça.

Interação que não durou muito. Antes que a pipoca chegasse à metade, Masako cochilou sentada. Shino viu Kiba dar uma risadinha, largar a vasilha na mesa de centro e ir para o segundo piso, direto para o quarto da menina. Quase dois minutos depois voltou para a sala trazendo um travesseirinho e um lençol cor-de-rosa.

Com um cuidado inusitado para quem se mostrou enérgico até então, ajeitou a menina no sofá e a cobriu. Então, sentou-se no carpete encostado contra o sofá, com a tigela de pipocas no colo, assistindo a TV com uma concentração que durou quase trinta segundos, antes que o garoto também cochilasse.

Shino mexeu-se e remexeu-se, o desconforto sentido nada tendo a ver com a cadeira de bom gosto e assento macio. Desconforto que desapareceu por completo quando Masako despertou e sentou-se no sofá. Esfregou os olhinhos sonolentos e observou ao redor. Quando notou Kiba adormecido no chão, deslizou cuidadosa e sentou-se grudadinha nele, que não acordou. Demorou poucos segundos para que a menina imitasse seu babá e voltasse a adormecer.

Com um aperto no peito, Shino achou que já era o bastante. Encerrou a conexão com a nuvem e deixou de monitorar sua casa. Tentou concentrar-se no trabalho, mas não conseguiu. A única coisa que ficava em sua mente era a cena daqueles dois adormecidos, duas pessoas que se encontraram pela primeira vez naquela manhã, mas se apegaram com uma velocidade impressionante.

Que garoto misterioso era aquele, que trouxe a tona um lado de Masako que Shino não conhecia? No fim das contas não encontrou uma resposta satisfatória para essa dúvida. Tão pouco conseguiu avançar nas obrigações da empresa. Foi trabalhar aquele sábado apenas para resolver pendências urgentes. Não apenas desperdiçou a manhã toda assistindo escondido a própria filha e o garoto que ficou de babá, como perdeu o resto do expediente refletindo sobre o que tinha visto.

Ao se despedir de Ino tinha um princípio de dor de cabeça se aproximando, a consciência pesada por não fazer o que devia e a certeza de que a amiga iria caçoar daquela história por muito tempo. Voltou para casa na mesma velocidade com que saiu: um pouquinho acima do limite legal. Tinha certa ansiedade pelo regresso, fato que não demonstrava no rosto estoico.

Abriu a porta e anunciou-se antes mesmo de tirar os calçados no genkan.

— Tadaima — falou com tranquilidade, o som ecoando pela sala principal. Nem parecia o tom de um homem que quase arrancou os cabelos e esteve a um passo de enfartar por bancar o espião amador.

— Okaeri, otosan — o timbre infantil era inconfundível. Porém veio num tom inseguro e tímido que despertou o lado mais protetor de Shino. Ele olhou na direção da cozinha, intuindo que a voz da filha vinha de lá, já pronto para dar uma bela bronca no garoto responsável por cuidar de Masako, já que a dedução mais óbvia é que Kiba fizera alguma coisa para…

A repreensão sumiu da ponta da língua tão logo observou a criança através dos óculos de lente escura. Ela vinha de banho recém tomado. Com um vestidinho amarelo de florzinhas brancas. O rosto de tez pálida tinha um adorável corado nas bochechas e os lábios finos exibiam um sorriso tímido. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e cheios de pequenos laços coloridos. Era uma das visões mais lindas que Shino se lembrava de ver, tão tocante que emocionou o homem.

— Como foi o seu dia? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

— Divertido pra caralho! — Kiba invadiu a sala como se fosse uma força da natureza.

— Kiba… — Masako falou séria, girando os olhinhos de um jeito engraçado.

— Ah, é. Falar palavrão é muito feio — ele coçou a nuca fingindo estar sem jeito — O dia foi divertido pra caraca.

— Muito bem — Masako elogiou solene, indo sentar-se no sofá — Nós fizemos a lição. Eu ajudei o Kiba com as continhas dele. Depois assistimos desenho e eu almocei tudinho.

A criança fez o pequeno relatório. Foi a frase mais longa que Shino se lembrava de ver a filha dizer desde que a mãe dela a abandonou e foi embora de Konoha. Desconcertado, mas tentando disfarçar, Shino limpou a garganta e falou como quem não quer nada:

— Esse short é meu…

Kiba abaixou os olhos. Empalideceu visivelmente, esquecido de que usava a roupa do homem que o contratou.

— Ahhhhhh isso… Sabe como é, né? Aconteceu um pequeno acidente… Me desculpa, cara. Pode descontar do meu pagamento.

Shino meneou a cabeça. Aquele short devia custar mais do que uma semana de trabalho de Kiba. Não, Shino não era do tipo que gastava dinheiro com roupas de grife. Apenas ganhou como presente e nunca usou, justamente por ser menor do que o tamanho que vestia.

— Não tem problema. Fique com ele.

— Valeu! Então… Acho que é isso. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Masako ojousama — provocou, arrancando risadinhas discretas da menina — Quando a Hinata não puder vir, saiba que eu sou um ótimo plano B.

Shino, que estava observando a própria filha ao soar do riso discreto e cristalino, notou a alegria infantil diminuir até que o sorriso sumiu. A expressão séria voltou ao rosto da criança. Ela não queria se despedir do babá. E Shino, de repente, não queria deixá-lo partir.

— Qual a sua disponibilidade de tempo? — perguntou sem rodeios.

— Tô de boa. Pode chamar que eu tô mesmo procurando um arubaito pra depois da aula.

— Quero contratá-lo para ser babá da minha filha a semana toda. Pode pensar nessa oferta com calma — ofereceu pedindo desculpas secretamente para Hinata. Todavia sabia que a jovem entenderia.

A proposta pegou tanto Kiba quanto Masako de surpresa. A menina virou o rosto para Kiba, ansiedade pueril dominando-lhe as feições.

— Caralho! Digo, caralho não. Caraca! Pensar no que? Sua filha é um doce. Foi um melhores dias da minha vida. Claro que eu aceito, Shino! Posso te chamar de Shino? Você tem mais cara de Shino do que de Aburame-san. Mas posso chamar de patrão também. Sou meio ruim com formalidade.

— Shino está bom.

— Obrigado pela oportunidade, Shino! — então, aproximou-se do sofá, pegou a mochila e ajoelhou-se em frente de Masako. Ergueu a mão para um "high five" seguido de um soquinho de punho fechado, ambos respondidos sem hesitação, para choque de Shino

— Nos vemos segunda-feira, nanica.

Recuperando-se um pouco, Shino esclareceu:

— Farei seu contrato na terça-feira. Será um termo simplificado, pois você ainda é menor de idade e…

— Relaxa — Kiba acertou um tapa camarada nas costas do novo patrão — O pai de uma menina tão incrível deve ser incrível também! O que fizer de contrato eu assino com certeza. Valeu mesmo pela chance! Vejo vocês na segunda.

Aquela foi a despedida temporária que os separou pelo final de semana, mas que os uniu pelo resto da vida. Algo que nenhum dos três sabia ainda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogo**

— … dai ele teve a cara de pau de tentar isso, acredita? Juro, minha vontade foi de acertar uma voadora no queixo do maldito, mas eu não podia fazer isso, né? Que exemplo seria pras crianças?

Kiba continuou a longa reclamação que começou na cozinha, entrando na sala principal com uma tigela enorme cheia de pipocas.

— Não acredito — Shino mostrou que acompanhava o monólogo com atenção. Assistiu o rapaz encher a mão com pipocas e vir sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Filho de uma puta — resmungou tentando mastigar a pipoca ao mesmo tempo.

— Kiba otouchan! — logo a bronca se fez ouvir do fim da escada.

Era Aburame Masako, a bela jovem de dezessete anos, que passou parte da infância e início da adolescência tentando corrigir a falta de educação de Kiba, tão apegado aos palavrões. Agora fazia isso mais por um hábito carinhoso do que por qualquer outro motivo.

— Ah — ele riu — Filho de uma boa mãe que não tem culpa das patifarias do filho. Melhorou, nanica?

Ali estava outro costume antigo. Quando Kiba conheceu Masako, ela era apenas uma menina de sete anos, tímida e com problemas de socialização. Um botão que desabrochou em uma bela flor: mais de um metro e oitenta de altura (o que era uns bons centímetros a mais do que Kiba), esbelta e dedicada como o pai. Tornara-se a presidente do Conselho Estudantil desde o segundo ano do Ensino Médio, melhor aluna do colégio (na lista dos dez melhores de Konoha), atleta exemplar que ajudara os times de basquete e vôlei a ganhar medalhas durante os três anos em que se dedicou aos clubes. Uma jovem estimada pelos colegas, exemplo a ser seguido e admirado. Orgulho de ambos os pais.

A expressão envolvia Inuzuka Kiba, que no decorrer daquela década se tornou mais do que babá, mais do que amigo. Tornou-se aquele que entrou no coração de Shino e estabeleceu morada definitiva. Um caminho cheio de percalços, com desafios que muitas vezes pareciam insuperáveis, obstáculos dolorosos. Mas também com momentos de felicidade incomensurável.

— As crianças te adoram. Nunca te tirariam da turma de apoio — Shino constatou o óbvio. Tirar Kiba, um dos melhores psicólogos infantis, do grupo especial para crianças com dificuldade de relacionamento era algo que ninguém aceitaria: nem os pais, nem as próprias crianças ou outros colegas de trabalho. Não era um psicólogo incompetente e invejoso que mudaria isso.

— E as crianças não são as únicas — Masako garantiu, vindo sentar-se ao lado de Shino, imitando a pose de Kiba que se recostou contra um ombro do marido. Então mudou de assunto, porque sabia que seu otouchan estava chateado, e só melhoraria com mimos e cuidados da família — Que filmes vocês vão ver?

Sentado entre a filha e o companheiro, Shino sentiu-se envolto pelo calor de ambos. Um calor conhecido e aconchegante, tão querido que repetiam aquela cena todos os sábados à noite, não apenas a chance de ver um filme, mas a oportunidade de estar ao lado de pessoas amadas, livres da correria do dia a dia. E uma chance de manter viva a cena que um dia tocou-lhe o coração quando, escondido, assistiu a filha e o rapaz que estava cuidando dela adormecerem juntinhos no sofá.


End file.
